hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Wars
Galaxy Wars is a Star Wars-themed class-based Arcade game wherein a team of Attackers must escort a robot across multiple checkpoints towards the end of the map while a team of Defenders must prevent the Attackers from escorting their droid until the game ends. Gameplay Two teams, the Attackers (based on the Rebel Alliance) and the Defenders (based on the Galactic Empire) fight each other using a mix of ranged & melee weapons and activated abilities. The game starts with a six minute timer, which extends by three minutes everytime the Droid passes a checkpoint. Each checkpoint requires a total of one minute and fourty seconds to get to. Objectives Attackers The Attackers must escort the Droid and allow it to proceed across all four checkpoints in the map. Defenders The Defender's objective is to prevent the Attackers from escorting the droid and taking their checkpoints. The Droid * The Droid moves when an Attacker is near it or when there are more Attackers than Defenders near it. * The Droid stops moving when there are no Attackers near it or when there are more Defenders than Attackers near it. Victory Conditions Attackers To win the game, the Attackers must escort the droid to the 4th and final checkpoint in the map. Defenders The Defenders win when the game timer reaches zero and the Droid has not reached the 4th checkpoint of the map. Classes Soldier/Trooper * Blaster '''- Shoots a laser projectile that deals '''15 damage per successful hit. * Rocket Launcher - Shoots a rocket that deals 35? damage within a small radius. * Flashbang Grenade - Throws a grenade that blinds enemies within a large radius. * Turret - Spawns a floating droid that automatically shoots enemies in a large radius. This droid can be destroyed by Beamswords and projectiles. The Soldier/Trooper is the default ranged class of the Attackers/Defenders. Users of this class can deal ranged damage using their Blaster Rifle, maim small groups of enemies with their Rocket Launcher, blind foes with a Flashbang Grenade and deploy Turrets that automatically shoots the enemy team. Brawler/Bounty Hunter * Bowcaster/Sidearm - Shoots a laser projectile that deals 15 damage per successful hit. * Scattergun - Shoots a spread of projectiles that deal X''' damage in '''close range. If used properly, this can one-hit-kill an enemy. Damage decreases when target is further away. * Frag Grenade - Throws a grenade that deals damage within a small radius. If used properly, this can one-shot an enemy. * Beast Slam (Brawler) - Release a wave of kinetic energy around the player that deals damage to enemies in close range and knocking them back. * Electro Blast (Bounty Hunter) - Releases an electrical blast around the player that deals damage to enemies in close range and knocking them back. The Brawler/Bounty Hunter is the 2nd ranged class of the Attackers/Defenders. specializing in killing Knights and Marauders. Users of this class can deal damage from a distance with their Bowcaster/Sidearm, dismantle foes at close range with a Scattershot Gun, throw Frag Grenades which deal heavy damage in a small radius and knock back enemies who get too close with a Slam/Electroblast. Knight/Marauder * Beamsword - '''Light-based melee weapon that deals '''35 damage per successful blow. Can be thrown by pressing Q to deal damage at medium range (thrown beamswords will return to their thrower after travelling a short distance or upon hitting a block). Allows players to reflect enemy gunfire by holding MOUSE2 while aiming at the shooter. Reflected projectiles may hit and damage other players. * Pistol - Shoots a laser projectile that deals 15 damage per successful hit. This weapon fires more slowly compared to their equivalent from other classes and contains less ammunition per clip (7). * Dash - Drastically increase the player's speed for a short time. The Knight/Marauder is the melee class of the Attackers/Defenders. Their Beamsword can tear enemies apart in three blows, be thrown in front of them for ranged damage and reflect enemy projectiles against them. Their Pistol allows them to deal minor damage at long range and their Dash ability allows them to close large distances in seconds. Tips and Tricks Soldier/Trooper * Use high places to attack Knights/Marauders without them being able to reach you with their Beamsword. * Your Blaster '''has the most ammo-per-clip of all the classes. Use it to spam corridors and groups of enemies. * Use your '''Rocket Launcher to destroy small groups of enemies guarding the Droid. * Deploy your Turret behind corners and in high ledges to maximise damage before it is destroyed. * Deploy your Turret before getting into any conflict, as it will automatically target foes without aiming. * Your Flashbang Grenade can be used to disorient Knights/Marauders who get too close, allowing you to get further away from them. Knight/Marauder * Use the Pistol to finish off retreating enemies or deal chip damage to healthy targets at long range. * The Beamsword can reflect an enemy's blaster fire back at them! Do this by holding down MOUSE2 while aiming at the shooter. * The Dash ability increases walking/sprinting speed for a short while. Use this to reach Soldiers/Troopers that hang from a distance, or to quickly retreat from enemy fire when at low health. * Avoid Dashing into groups of enemies, as their combined power will take you down. Instead, target lone enemies without backup. * Avoid fighting Brawlers/Bounty Hunters head-on, as their skillset revolves on countering a frontal assault. Flanking them is a necessity before taking them on and killing them as quickly as possible ensures that they cannot use their Scattergun or Beast Slam/Electro Blast ability on you. Brawler/Bounty Hunter * Bounty Hunters/Brawlers specialise in killing Knights and Marauders. Their Scattershot can easily destroy approaching Knights/Marauders at close range and their Slam/Electroblast ability can knock them back if they get too close. * If there are multiple enemies guarding the Droid, use your Frag Grenade to disperse the crowd and finish off any stragglers with your Scattergun. Category:Minigames Category:Arcade Games